Yami Part Two the sequel
by Tafkae
Summary: After finally defeating the demon unknown by any name, Yugi is off to find its source. But will this investigation be for the better or the worse?


Yami - Part Two  
by TAFKAE  
  
This fanfic has been made partially in response to all the great comments and reviews I've been getting on its prequel. Not to mention I couldn't bear to go without tying up all the loose ends. And if you don't know what they are, I suggest you read the original Yami, because this story is just a continuation of that one. It's like watching the Empire Strikes Back without first having seen A New Hope. But I digress…  
  
Chapter 1: Curiosity Killed the Cat  
  
~*~*~  
  
"It doesn't make any sense," Joey stated before stuffing a chocolate-covered rice ball into his mouth.  
  
It had been three days since Yugi's inexplicable resurrection, and he was still barely back on his feet. They'd all gone out for lunch, since it was a Saturday. Yugi was sort of poking at his noodles more than eating them.  
  
"I mean, why you? It's just not logical," Joey continued.  
  
"Pppt. Like _you_ know anything about logic."  
  
"Butt out, Tristan."  
  
Yugi only heard it peripherally. _What could have happened to get that thing there in the first place?_ he wondered. As if on cue, one incident suddenly stood out in his mind. A week before… at the museum…  
  
He'd been the only one interested in the little cube. That was what it was, just a tiny emerald-colored cube suspended by a simple wrought-iron stand. He'd been drawn to it, like a moth to a flame. Finally, he'd reached out one hand and touched it.  
  
Almost immediately, he remembered, he'd felt it. The rush, the sudden feeling of something else entering his mind, the sharp pain… He'd looked down at his hands. A thin line of blood was traced across his palm. He'd gone to the first-aid station, and they'd promised to move the sculpture out of the hands-on area, and that was that. He'd simply dismissed the feeling as his imagination.  
  
He shuddered. That mistake had cost him his life.  
  
He was snapped back to reality by Téa shaking him. "Yugi? Come on, Yugi, we got yours packed up to go."  
  
Yugi sat up straight and looked at her. She was holding a styrofoam container which apparently had his lunch inside. He got to his feet and headed for the bus stop, where everyone else was waiting.  
  
"I'm going to the museum," he announced. "I need to find something."  
  
"You think that demon had something to do with the museum?" Téa asked.  
  
"It's a long shot, but I think I'm right about this," he replied as the bus pulled up. He climbed aboard, paid the fare and took a seat. The others followed suit.  
  
Joey sighed. "I'd love to come with, Yug, but I've got a feeling this is _way_ over my head."  
  
Tristan raised one hand. "Same here. Museums creep me out anyway."  
  
Téa nodded. "Well, I'll go. This seems pretty important."  
  
"And you're the only one who knows what actually happened," Joey added.  
  
"Hm. There is that."  
  
Yugi had no expression on his face. If anything, it was concern. "I don't know, Téa. This could turn out to be dangerous."  
  
"Oh, screw danger," Téa replied dismissively. The bus came to a halt outside the museum, and Yugi stood up.  
  
"All right then, come on," he said with a nod. With no further conversation, he and Téa left the bus.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It didn't take long to reach the hands-on displays. Yugi wasn't surprised to find that the statue was still there; in fact, he would have been more surprised if it actually _had_ been moved. He could feel the negative energy radiating from it almost as strongly as he could feel Yami's eagerness to emerge.  
  
A few seconds later, whether Yugi liked it or not, his counterpart was inspecting the sculpture instead. _Something's not right about that thing…_ His eyes shot from one side to the other. All the other figurines were totally normal.   
  
His gaze landed back on the little emerald cube. There were more dark spirits inside; he could feel it.  
  
_Whatever's in that cube killed me once_, he thought. _I'm sure as hell not gonna let it kill anyone else._  
  
Just then, he heard a voice and knew instantly that it came from the cube, or one of the somethings inside it. _"Yugi Muto…"_  
  
Yugi's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.  
  
_"You killed my brother,"_ the voice continued. _"Prepare to die…"_  
  
"Hey, Yugi!"  
  
Yugi snapped his head up from its firmly held stare with the cube. "Téa, wait!"  
  
Téa either didn't hear him or wasn't listening. She leaned over the cube and shivered. "Eep. This little thing is what we came to see? It's creepy…"  
  
"Don't touch -"  
  
"Why not?" Téa asked, poking at it. "It _is_ the hands-on exhibit, after all."  
  
"Téa…!" Yugi whispered, knowing it was  
  
_"Too late!"_ the voice hissed. Téa jerked upright, her eyes wide, gasping. Her legs gave out beneath her, and she would have fallen to the floor if someone hadn't caught her.  
  
"Bakura."  
  
Bakura frowned, cradling the unconscious Téa in his arms. "Guess I was just in the wrong place at the right time."  
  
"So you know what's going on?" Yugi asked almost incredulously.  
  
Bakura shook his head. "Not really, but I'll do whatever I can to help." His eyes shot to the emerald. "It's got something to do with that statue, doesn't it?"  
  
Yugi nodded once. "Yes. How do you know?"  
  
Bakura reached down and pulled a bandage off his left hand, revealing a line of clotted blood, twin to the one healing on Yugi's own hand, and triplet to the one dripping on Téa's. Yugi's eyes went wide. Bakura's closed. "Curiosity killed the cat…"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Please review, because I am dead out of ideas for chapter two! 


End file.
